


In Memoriam ad Allison Argent

by KheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, In memoriam ad Allison argent, Teen Wolf, a remembrance for allison argent, season 3b finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KheWolf/pseuds/KheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a poem I wrote to commemorate the death of one of my favorite characters from my favorite show. I also wanted it to be a general poem to express grief, so I tried to make it work both ways. <br/>I'll really miss Allison (and Crystal Reed), but I'm looking forwards to the new season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam ad Allison Argent

The falling flame of silver’s light  
Glitters like the sigh of a dying star.  
Clouds of ash settle and discolor  
Outstretched arms, desperate for reversal.

Fell winds rise and creep along broken earth.  
Serpent falsehood and winged truth cease their struggle,  
Frozen in place by the horror of time  
Which stoops to collect the debt it is owed.

The world, once a pinpoint of breath and warmth,  
Expands into the void, even unto the coldness of dark.  
Hands that once held life seize at shrinking air  
And let fall the grave pulse of a vanished soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Serpent falsehood and winged truth are Classical themes I worked in here to reference the conflict between Kira Yukimura (kitsune) and the Nogitsune.


End file.
